


The Strange Secret of Matthew Fuseli

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [2]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(October 1982) What is the connection between a rash of high-technology thefts across the Dallas/Fort Worth area and a promising young medical researcher?  TASK FORCE finds out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Secret of Matthew Fuseli

**warnings** : slow start, high-society party, too much detective work, not enough action sequences

* * *

#### Dramatis Personae:

**Task Force (Dallas-Fort Worth supergroup)**

  * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), CEO of ProStar, speedster and team leader
  * Julie Dormyer (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
  * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
  * Rev. Kent Christiansen (AKA Spiritual Warrior), Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church, mage with a holy sword
  * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector



**others**

  * David Sutherland, Jr., son of Senator David Sutherland, Sr. (D-OK)
  * Theodore Jameson, Sr., Board of Directors, ProStar
  * Ferris Drake III (AKA Air Boss), retired Pulp Era/Golden Age adventurer, CEO Drake-Victoria Aerospace, Board of Directors, ProStar
  * Ferris 'FD4' Drake IV, Junior in Management, Baylor University
  * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Julie Dormyer (her 'Alfred')
  * Aaron Forbes, PRIMUS agent assigned to the Dallas-Fort Worth Field Office



**villains**

  * Dr. Matthew Fuseli (AKA Biomaster), master supervillain with powers of neurokinetic manipulation, master geneticist.



**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Internal monologue is denoted by [[ ]], telepathy by (( ))

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : Keep in mind when reading certain interpersonal interactions that both Bob and Julie are only 20 years old in this episode.

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, Lakewood Village, TX. Late afternoon)

(The door to the Guest Apartment over the garage opens, and Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins steps out in suit and tie. There is a blur of black fur and motion at his feet just as he reaches down to the floor)

**Starforce** (grabbing Merlyn by the nape of the neck): "HA! Thought you could get around me, didn't you?"

(Merlyn meows in protest as Bob finishes scooping him up in his arms)

**Starforce** (to Merlyn): "Daddy's being let out of his cage to go to a party, now. I'll see if I can sneak you an hors-d'oeurve or two, OK?"

(Merlyn chirps and purrs, either in acknowledgement of what Bob just said or because Bob is scratching him behind his ears)

**Starforce** : "I'll be back."

(He pets Merlyn briefly before depositing him back inside the apartment. He manages to close the door before Merlyn can rush it again. Ted 'Ranger' Jameson is at the bottom of the stairs)

**Ranger** : "Problems?"

**Starforce** (coming down the stairs into the Mud Room): "My cat is getting quicker as he gets older."

**Ranger** : "How old is she?"

**Starforce** : "*HE* is six months old now."

(beat)

**Ranger** : "Really? He looks older than that."

**Starforce** : "He's growing like a weed. I wonder if he's part lynx?"

(they walk past the kitchen toward the foyer)

**Ranger** : "Ready?"

**Starforce** (tugging at his shirt collar): "For the record, I hate collars." (beat) "Other than I live above the garage, WHY am I here?"

**Ranger** : "There are a bunch of potential angel investors and venture capital managers that will be in attendance tonight, most of whom think they're gearheads. What do you think their reaction will be when I show them your Corvette?"

**Starforce** : "A car powered by a monopolar-catalyzed fusion battery? They'll *all* want one!" (beat) "You DO know that I can only build them one at a time?"

**Ranger** : "If that's what it takes to save ProStar, that's what you'll do."

(the door to the master suite opens, and Julie 'Ladyhawk' Dormyer steps out in a stunning-looking black evening gown. Ted's eyebrows climb his forehead; Bob's jaw drops in shock)

**Ladyhawk** (sounding both grumpy and unsure of herself): "I feel naked."

(Ted glances at Bob, then puts a couple of fingers under Bob's jaw to shut his mouth. Julie poses seductively against the Master Suite door)

**Ladyhawk** (sultry, to Bob): "Take a picture, Nerd-boy. It'll last longer."

**Ranger** : "Which reminds me. I expect BOTH of you to be on your best behavior tonight." (beat) "With. Each. Other."

**Starforce** (to Ted): "Aw, Dad, do I HAVE to? Ninjette's got *cooties*!"

(Julie's eyes flare with anger, until she sees the impish grin on Bob's face)

**Ladyhawk** (to Ted, low voice through clenched teeth as she walks in front of them): "And you *wonder* why I hate him so..."

(by this time, they have all drifted into the Great Room. Shina Arikawa is toward the patio windows talking with the bartender Julie was able to hire for the party. Clouds float serenely above Lake Lewisville in the background)

**Ranger** (looking at the piano): "Weren't you able to get some music for the party?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Can't afford it. We were barely able to afford catering and a bartender as is."

**Ranger** : "What about Bowser?"

**Ladyhawk** : "He had a gig tonight."

**Starforce** (muttered): "A *paying* gig..."

**Ranger** (to Julie): "We need something to provide background entertainment for your guests! We want them to ENJOY themselves..."

**Ladyhawk** : "Don't you think you should have been more insistent on that point SOONER?"

(Bob gets Ted and Julie's attention by noisily clearing his throat)

**Starforce** : "Once I get done with the dog-and-pony shows in the garage with my car, I could play the piano a bit. Would that help?"

**Ranger** : "You'd need to play for several hours."

**Starforce** : "Done it before. Not a problem."

**Ladyhawk** : "And sing."

**Starforce** (to Julie): "What part of the phrase 'Varsity Glee Club of Purdue University' did you *not* understand when you broke into my old apartment and saw my pictures?"

**Ranger** (to Bob): "Do you know both types of music?"

**Starforce** (beat): "Oh, right, this is Texas. That *might* be a problem..."

**Ladyhawk** : "Both types of music?"

**Starforce** : "Country and western. _Blues Brothers_ reference." (beat) "Most of my memorized repertoire is jazz, Broadway, and modern. I reliably know three country numbers, and can MAYBE fake my way through a couple more..."

**Ranger** : "You've got an hour. Work with it."

**Starforce** (rolls eyes and sighs): "I'll see what I can do, boss."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, one hour later. Guests are arriving)

(Bob strides loosely out of the kitchen, through the breakfast nook, and stops by Julie. He looks happier than he did an hour ago)

**Starforce** : "Who knew Shina kept a radio in the kitchen?"

**Ladyhawk** : "I did."

**Starforce** : "Well, anyway, I should be good to go when you need a little music. I've got about four more country songs I can fake."

**Ladyhawk** : "Wait... WHAT?"

**Starforce** : "Sorry, musician's term. I know the melody line and the chord structure to the new songs." (beat) "As a hostess, shouldn't you have a drink in your hand by now?"

**Ladyhawk** : "I was just on my way over to the bar." (beat, embarrased and low voice) "Please don't embarrass me, but I don't have the slightest idea of what to drink."

(Bob raises an eyebrow)

**Starforce** (indicating the bar): "Allow me, then."

(they walk over to the back of the Great Room)

**Starforce** (to bartender): "I'll have a 7&7, and a ginger ale, please."

(bartender prepares the drinks while Bob contributes to his tip jar)

**Bartender** : "Here you go, sir."

**Starforce** : "Thank you."

(he takes the drinks and immediately hands the ginger ale to Julie)

**Ladyhawk** (angry): "Excuse me? I can hold my liquor!"

**Starforce** (coldly): "I don't know that for a fact. And if I'm not missing my guess, neither do you."

**Ladyhawk** (indicating Bob's drink): "Aren't you being just a BIT hyprocritical, Nerd-boy?"

**Starforce** : "No." (sips his 7&7) "I've been drinking mixed cocktails socially since I was 16."

**Ladyhawk** : "WHAT? How?"

**Starforce** : "Remember me mentioning that Men's Glee Club I sang in at Purdue?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Only every third sentence."

**Starforce** : "The average show was preceded by a dinner and cocktails where we were *expected* to rub elbows with rich alumni, politicians, and/or other Very Important Personages. You learn REAL QUICK how to survive in those settings or you don't *stay* in the Glee Club."

(Ted walks up)

**Ranger** : "Bob, your first tour group is ready."

**Starforce** : "Where?"

**Ranger** : "They're waiting in the Mud Room for you."

**Starforce** (smiling): "I'm on my way!"

(Bob practically skips off toward the Mud Room and Garage. Ted pulls Julie's glass up to his nose and takes a sniff)

**Ranger** : "Ginger ale? Smart!"

**Ladyhawk** (sourly): "Bob made me."

**Ranger** : "While the men here think they're impressing you with their business acumen and negotiating skills, you'll still have your wits about you." (beat) "In the land of the drunk, the sober woman is queen. Take advantage of that."

(Ted heads toward the Mud Room himself)

* * *

(The party. An hour later)

(Another group of excited businessmen re-enter the party from the direction of the Mud Room. Bob is the last one in the group and stops by Julie again at the entrance to the foyer)

**Starforce** : "Ready for the piano?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Not with your hands like *that*."

(she points crossly at Bob's hands, which are dirty and a bit greasy from showing people what was under the hood of his Corvette)

**Starforce** (absently): "Oh."

**Ladyhawk** : "There's a powder room on the other side of the foyer. Use it."

**Starforce** : "Right."

(Bob walks off. A tall, handsome young man with reddish-blond hair now makes eye contact with Julie and approaches)

**Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[David Sutherland, Jr. Graduated this May from Harvard Law. Father is senior senator from Oklahoma, ranking Democrat on the Energy Committee]] (beat) [[WHY is my Danger Sense going off?]]

**David** : "Hi, there! David Sutherland."

**Ladyhawk** (shakes his offered hand): "Julie Dormyer. My pleasure."

**David** (smiling): "So, what do you think our chances are of going out later tonight and enjoying each other's company in more... private settings?"

**Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[you have GOT to be kidding me!]] (vocally, with the best fake smile she can muster) "About the same as both of us running for President of the United States against each other someday."

**David** (grabbing Julie): "C'mon Julie. What's a little fun going to hurt?"

(Bob steps out of the powder room just in time to see David grab Julie. He breaks into a run, a snarl of anger on his face)

(Julie executes a perfect Martial Escape and pivots into a 7d6 kick for 2 BODY and 15 STUN, CON-stunning David. She steps away as he lands unceremoniously on the floor)

**Ladyhawk** (to David's semi-conscious form): "Your ego?"

(Bob skids to a halt next to Julie. They look at each other)

**Starforce** : "I thought you needed defending."

**Ladyhawk** : "Obviously, you were wrong."

**Starforce** : "I can SEE that..."

(with a groan, David slowly gets to his feet. Blood trickles from his mouth)

**David** (to Julie): "I'm sorry! Please, let me apologize..."

**Ladyhawk** (angry): "Get. Out."

**Starforce** (stepping between David and Julie): "NOW."

(something in Bob's glare and menacing, powerful voice convinces David he means business [Starforce pushed his PRE and then rolled a *really* good PRE attack]) 

(David leaves Dormyer Manor hurriedly. Beat, then Bob slumps in relief and turns to Julie, Long pause, held gaze)

**Ladyhawk** (softly): "Nerd-boy?"

**Starforce** (equally softly): "Yes, Ninjette?"

**Ladyhawk** : "I can fight my own battles." (beat, nods toward the Great Room) "Go play the piano."

(she walks off)

**Starforce** : "You're welcome?"

* * *

(Great Room, Stately Dormyer Manor. Simultaneous with start of previous scene)

(Ferris Drake IV walks up to Ted as he shakes hands with some businessmen to whom he has been talking)

**FD4** : "WHERE do you find people like Dr. Hawkins?"

**Ranger** (deadpan): "I take it you've seen his car."

**FD4** : "I still can't get over how he fitted a FUSION REACTOR under the hood like that." (beat) "With room to spare, even..."

**Ranger** : "Welcome to the future."

**FD4** : "That *seriously* should be ProStar's motto from now on."

**Ranger** (internal monologue): [[You know, that doesn't sound too bad...]] (vocally) "I'll take it under advisement."

**FD4** : "I'd give you a card so you'd know where to send my royalty payments from your ad campaign, but..."

**Ranger** (interrupting): "That's right! Aren't you supposed to be at school this semester?"

**FD4** : "I *was*." (makes a face and continues) "Dad swung a co-op deal with Baylor School of Management. I've been at the Fort Worth plant shadowing the group with the PRIMUS contact making pulson rifles."

**Ranger** (confused): "The one near the air force base?" /* Carswell AFB on the northwest side. Hasn't been BRAC'd yet */

**FD4** : "No, that's the airframe plant Dad bought from Convair years ago. The plant *I'm* at is on the east side next to Arlington."

**Ranger** : "So how's it going?"

**FD4** : "I'd like to say it's going swimmingly but Dad would kick my ass for lying."

**Ranger** : "What's wrong?"

**FD4** : "You know that wave of robberies that's been hitting R&D firms all across the area?"

**Ranger** (confused): "I'd heard a thing or two over the past month, but I wasn't aware it was a crime wave."

**FD4** : "Well, it's a wave. It hit Fort Worth East at the beginning of the week."

**Ranger** : "What did they take?"

**FD4** : "Resonator cavities and gun controllers."

**Ranger** : "So, someone's going to build their own energy weapons illegally?"

**FD4** : "That's the weird part. To do that, they would have needed to clean us out of all our power cells, and they never touched them. Or at any other target." (beat) "The police finally called PRIMUS in, they're so stumped."

**Ranger** : "I'm surprised they haven't been called in earlier."

**FD4** : "I'm surprised the superheroes who saved your company back before Labor Day haven't showed up YET. I would have thought a problem like this might interest them."

**Ranger** (beat): "Now that you put it that way, I have to agree with you." (internal monologue) [[I should get Julie to start looking into that tomorrow]]

(from the other side of the Great Room, the piano starts up with the intro to Billy Joel's _Piano Man_. Ferris glances in that direction, then does a double-take)

**Ranger** : "Something wrong?"

**FD4** : "Is that Dr. Hawkins?"

**Ranger** : "Yes. You didn't know he played the piano?"

**FD4** (awed): "I do now. Is there anything he CAN'T do?"

**Ranger** : "Find love, to the best of my current knowledge."

* * *

(Great Room, Stately Dormyer Manor. 5 minutes later)

(Bob has just finished _Piano Man_ to start his concert. A young man about Bob's height stands next to the piano bench. There is something imposing in the way he carries himself)

**Imposing Man** : "That should have been in C."

**Starforce** : "I can't sing it that high."

**Imposing Man** : "How could you do it in B-flat? Did you learn it that way?"

**Starforce** (confused): "I transposed it on the fly. Can't you?"

**Imposing Man** : "While you were SINGING?!? Damn!!" (beat) "I'm Matthew Fuseli, by the way."

**Starforce** (shakes his hand): "Bob Hawkins. Pleased to meet you."

**Biomaster** : "Do you need help?"

**Starforce** : "That depends on if you know any instruments."

**Biomaster** : "My guitar is out in the trunk of my car."

**Starforce** : "Good God, man! Next time, lead off with that information! I'll stall for time while you go get it and get tuned."

* * *

(The Great Room, a couple of minutes later. Bob has the entire crowd doing _Convoy_ by the time Matt is back and tuned)

**Starforce** (pointing to Dr. Fuseli): "Yo, Guitarzan! Seen _The Blues Brothers_?"

**Biomaster** : "Of course!"

**Starforce** : " _Rawhide_ in A?"

**Biomaster** (smiles): "Not a problem."

* * *

(The Great Room, Stately Dormyer Manor. An hour later)

(there is a large crowd around the piano. Julie is sitting on the piano by this time, like a swing-era chanteuse)

**Male Socialite 1** (to Bob): "Don't you know anything more modern?"

**Starforce** : "You don't like country?"

**Male Socialite 2** : "Dude, it's like the '80s!"

(Bob looks up for a moment, then smiles. He starts the opening piano riff for Journey's _Don't Stop Believin'_ )

**Starforce** (in mid-intro): "THAT modern enough for you?"

(Wild whoops of appreciation from the surrounding crowd as Bob continues the opening riff)

* * *

(The Great Room, a couple of minutes later)

(The piano can now no longer be seen because of the mass of 20-somethings that have accreted around it, each singing along with _Don't Stop Believin'_ in their own key. Ted is off to the side smiling)

(Ted Jameson, Sr. and Ferris Drake III approach Ted)

**TJSr** : "Well, son?"

(Ted pauses, then flashes his father an emphatic thumbs-up)

**Air Boss** (smiles): "And once again, ProStar is saved..."

**TJSr** (looking at the crowd around the piano): "Unconventionally so, but I'm not going to complain."

**Air Boss** : "That's a first! That's all you used to DO back in the day!"

**TJSr** : "Hey!"

**Air Boss** (to Ted): "How successful are we talking?"

**Ranger** : "The battery sales alone *that* *I* *know* *of* right now will put us in the black. I'm going to need the new investment capital JUST to expand production facilities to fill those orders!"

**TJSr** (smiling): "All RIGHT!"

**Air Boss** : "You think there are going to be more orders and investment, then?"

**Ranger** : "Look at the crowd around the piano! I'm expecting both orders and capital investment to DOUBLE by this time tomorrow!"

**TJSr** : "And you thought you were only a career Army officer."

**Ranger** : "Dad, don't start. Please?"

* * *

(kitchen, Stately Dormyer Manor. After the party)

(Bob is in the kitchen, leaning against a counter. Shina is attempting to put ice packs on his wrists while Dr. Fuseli supervises)

**Starforce** (hoarse): "I can't feel my hands! I can't feel my hands..."

**Biomaster** : "Calm DOWN, Bob! We need to bring the swelling down, first."

**Shina** : "I thought you used to do this all the time for your collegiate Glee Club."

**Starforce** (coughs): "Not since I graduated in May! I haven't had daily access to a piano since..." (trails off, then focuses on Shina) "Wait. How did you know THAT?"

**Shina** : "Julie-san told me."

(Bob's eyebrows raise)

(Julie and Ted enter the kitchen. Julie walks up to Bob)

**Ladyhawk** : "Bob, if you were anyone else in the world, I'd kiss you right now."

**Starforce** : "Uhhh... Why?"

**Ladyhawk** (sultry): "You saved Daddy's company tonight."

**Ranger** : "I don't just have investment capital for production expansion right now, Bob. I have over a year's backlog of orders for your fusion batteries!"

(beat)

**Starforce** : "Oh." (beat) "No cars?"

**Ranger** : "At least two of my battery customers intend to retrofit cars themselves. Gearheads, remember?"

**Biomaster** (to Bob): "You customize cars?"

**Starforce** : "Sort of."

**Ranger** (to Matt): "He replaces the engine with an electric motor and a monopolar-catalyzed fusion battery." (beat) "You want one?"

**Biomaster** : "I'm a doctor. Something like that isn't exactly practical in my line of work."

* * *

****(Stately Dormyer Manor, 3: 00 AM)

(Merlyn is on the bed in the Guest Apartment bedroom, meowing insistently in Bob's face)

**Starforce** : "Unghhh... Merlyn, go AWAY! Lemme sleep..."

(he registers that the shadow pattern from the living room is changing, almost as if something was outside the garage of Dormyer Manor, flashing)

**Starforce** (more awake): "What's going on?"

(Merlyn flips his tail and jumps off the bed. Bob gets out of bed and throws a robe and sandals on. Stumbling out into the living room of the Guest Apartment, he looks out the window to see multiple police cars scattered across the driveway in front of Dormyer Manor)

**Starforce** : "What the HELL?"

(he leaves the apartment and stumbles down the stairs into the Mud Room. The door into the garage is open. Walking through, he sees that the door for the bay containing his Corvette has been ripped off its tracks. Oh, and his Corvette is missing, too)

**Starforce** : "What HAPPENED to my CAR?"

* * *

(CEO Office, ProStar. Plano, TX. The next morning)

(PRIMUS agent Aaron Forbes is briefing Bob and Julie in Ted's office)

**Forbes** : "The damage to the garage door had to have been caused by a superhuman. Based on the evidence, he or she had a strength rating anywhere between 25 to 30 on the Allston Scale."

**Ranger** : "Strong, but not too strong. About half the strength of a Silver Avenger."

**Ladyhawk** : "Could it have been one of the attendees at my party last night? The car was being exhibited to numerous businessmen and investors during it."

**Forbes** : "That is a possibility which we are considering. Do you have a list of attendees?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Not on me, but as soon as I get back to my office I can call the head of my domestic staff and have that for you this morning."

**Forbes** (to Bob): "Dr. Hawkins, once I have this list I would like to go over it with you to filter out which attendees got to see your car."

**Starforce** : "I'll be available." (beat) "I wish it could go quicker."

**Forbes** : "Detective work is a very tedious and slow job if you want it done properly, Doctor. I share your concern about your car, but I also have an eventual criminal case to consider against the perpetrator. I cannot rush this."

(Bob sits back and growls)

**Forbes** : "Which leads me to the other reason I'm here, and why I've asked Mr. Jameson to sit in on this meeting."

**Ranger** : "I was wondering about that."

**Forbes** : "Top leadership in the DFW office has noticed that ProStar has yet to be hit by the recent high-tech crime wave in the area."

**Ranger** : "Are you accusing me or ProStar of being responsible for the wave?"

**Forbes** : "I'm not. There are others in my chain of command, though, who have floated it as a possible explanation for this oversight on our criminal's part." (beat) "Especially since ProStar was on death's door not two months ago."

(shocked pause from Ted, Julie, and Bob)

**Ranger** (with growing anger): "ProStar has NOTHING to do with what's been happening. Anyone who thinks otherwise is a DAMN liar!"

**Forbes** : "I understand, sir. I'm just giving you a heads-up so when our investigation goes down that road you won't get caught by surprise."

**Starforce** : "Uh, in a sense, ProStar HAS been hit by the crime wave."

**Forbes** : "Excuse me?"

**Starforce** : "That stolen Corvette? It's my tinkering on it in my spare time that's perfected the monopolar fusion battery ProStar is now marketing."

(awkward pause)

**Ranger** : "There you go, Agent Forbes. The door is at the opposite end of the office."

(Forbes catches the message Ted just sent)

**Forbes** (getting up): "Good day."

(Agent Forbes leaves)

**Starforce** (beat): "He was helpful. NOT."

**Ranger** : "Until Julie gets the police records associated with this high-tech crime wave, it's the best we've got."

**Starforce** : "No, it's not."

**Ranger** (dangerously): "What would *you* propose doing differently?"

**Starforce** : "I go home, suit up, and start flying a search grid across the Metroplex. Any monopoles that aren't at the Manor or here at ProStar will stand out like a sore thumb on my sensors."

**Ranger** : "And then what?"

**Starforce** : "Dive in on the bastards out of the sun, all forcebeams blazing."

**Ladyhawk** : "You could at least mark the site and wait for the rest of TASK FORCE..."

**Ranger** (interrupting Ladyhawk, crossly): "That's foolhardy and you KNOW it, Bob. You won't know how many people you're up against, or even what they're *doing* with your car!"

**Starforce** : "It's better than just sitting on our thumbs hoping for a miracle to occur!"

**Ranger** : "It could also get you KILLED. Or, worse yet, leave your battlesuit in the hands of someone who *really* shouldn't have it!"

**Starforce** (getting up): "That's a risk I'm willing to take..."

**Ranger** : "SIT. DOWN."

(something in the way Ted says those two words freezes Bob in his tracks. He slowly resumes his seat)

**Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[good God, is that something they teach at West Point?]]

**Ranger** : "My team, Dr. Hawkins. My rules. You WILL wait until Julie gives me a better idea of what we all are up against." (beat) "Do you understand me?"

(tense pause)

**Starforce** : "Yes, sir."

**Ranger** : "Dismissed."

(Bob and Julie get up to leave. Bob opens the door for Julie, then pauses after she leaves)

**Starforce** : "I pray that I'm not back here in two days saying 'I told you so.'"

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. After sunset)

(Bob is sprawled on his couch in the Guest Apartment, reading. Merlyn is sleeping next to him)

(there is a knock at the door. Merlyn wakes up abruptly and meows)

**Starforce** : "I know, cat. I don't get that many visitors."

(Bob puts _The Silmarillion_ down, grabs Merlyn as he gets off the couch, and walks to the door)

**Starforce** (ridiculous falsetto): "Who is it?"

**Ladyhawk** (muffled): "Julie."

**Starforce** (ridiculous falsetto): "I gave at the office..."

**Ladyhawk** : "Dammit, Nerd-boy, open the door!"

(Bob opens the door. Julie is there, and she looks frazzled)

**Ladyhawk** : "I need your help."

**Starforce** : "For what?"

**Ladyhawk** : "I'm looking at everything high-tech that's been stolen across the Metroplex the past few weeks and I need a technical expert to help me."

(beat)

**Starforce** : "See? You can say 'I need your help' to me without dying."

**Ladyhawk** (sighing): "I'm set up in the Dining Room. Come with me."

**Starforce** (handing Merlyn to Julie): "Can you give me a moment?"

(Julie takes Merlyn. Bob dashes back into the Guest Apartment to grab a pad of graph paper, a mechanical pencil, and a slide rule)

**Starforce** (returning to the door): "Lead on."

(they go down the stairs into the Mud Room)

**Ladyhawk** (petting Merlyn while he purrs): "Where did you get Merlyn?"

**Starforce** : "I was driving cross-country to Dallas in May after I graduated from Purdue, and I stopped in Joplin overnight. The hotel manager had a bunch of kittens free to a good home as I was checking in, and I fell in love with the black one."

**Ladyhawk** : "You must have had pets when you were growing up, then?"

**Starforce** : "A long-haired gray cat named Trouble and a giant schnauzer named Schnapps." (beat, apologetically) "My stepfather named them."

**Ladyhawk** (shy smile): "There was an ever-changing cast of cats around our house in Japan. I never could keep all their names straight, in English or Japanese."

(Julie, Bob, and Merlyn enter the Dining Room. Julie deposits Merlyn on the table, whereupon he immediately jumps off and trots out of the Dining Room)

**Starforce** : "Let him go. He'll probably head for the kitchen."

(an involuntary giggle escapes Julie's lips)

**Ladyhawk** : "I think Shina deliberately lets him out of the Guest Apartment while you're at work, anyway."

**Starforce** (snorting humorously): "That doesn't surprise me."

(he makes eye contact with Julie. Long pause, held gaze)

**Starforce** : "Uh, you were having a problem with the recent high-tech crime wave?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Oh, right." (hands Bob a thick folder) "These are all the area crimes involving high technology over the past three weeks."

**Starforce** (riffling through the folder contents): "Do you need these in any particular order?"

**Ladyhawk** : "No."

**Starforce** : "Good."

(Bob immediately starts sorting the printouts from Julie's folder into different piles in front of him. Long pause, which would also be a held gaze if Bob wasn't so busy concentrating on that task)

**Starforce** (softly): "You're being awfully quiet."

**Ladyhawk** : "I didn't want to interrupt you."

**Starforce** (smiles, still looking at Julie's research): "If I can study on a charter bus to a Glee Club concert, I can hold a conversation while I'm doing this."

**Ladyhawk** : "Okay, then. What do you want to talk about?"

**Starforce** : "You."

(Julie's eyes widen)

**Starforce** (sheepish): "Yeah, that sounded better in my head."

**Ladyhawk** : "Try to be more specific, then."

**Starforce** : "Okay." (beat, shuffling more papers) "I don't know a whole lot about you other than what you've said in front of me or what's been published in the _Dallas Morning News_."

(awkward pause, punctuated only by the quiet rustle of paperwork in Bob's hands. Julie thinks, making several false starts at speaking)

**Ladyhawk** (blurted): "I'm two months older than you and my favorite color is red."

**Starforce** : "That's a start." (beat, looks up to the ceiling briefly) "Birthday in May?"

**Ladyhawk** : "The 5th."

(Bob nods. He has finished sorting Julie's research and is now leafing through the largest pile)

**Starforce** : "College degree?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Masters in Business Administration, Osaka University of Economics, awarded this past June."

**Starforce** (beat, rearranging some sheets): "You had to have skipped at least two grades for that graduation date."

**Ladyhawk** : "Good guess. It was three."

**Starforce** (impressed): "Hm." (beat) "Did you have plans after school other than 'come back to America?'"

(Bob is now sketching out two different designs on his pad of graph paper, occasionally rearranging the larger sorted pile as he does so)

**Ladyhawk** : "The JSDF was recruiting me heavily for Air Officer Training School, but then I got wrapped up in untangling ProStar's financials."

**Starforce** : "JSDF?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Japan Self-Defense Force."

**Starforce** (more impressed): "Oh."

(he starts scribbling out equations next to the device sketched out on his pad, then manipulates the slide rule while solving them)

**Starforce** (absently): "The frequency spectrum doesn't make SENSE..."

**Shina** (in Japanese from the kitchen): "Kauntāofu! Shū!" /* Off the counter! Shoo! */

**Starforce** (still absently, reviewing his design and calculations): "Tell Shina that Merlyn doesn't understand Japanese."

**Shina** (entering with drink service): "Actually, he does."

(she sets a spiced tea down in front of both Julie and Bob)

**Starforce** (registering the aroma): "What is this?"

**Shina** : "Cinnamon apple spiced tea. Healthier than the Dr. Pepper you like to drink."

(Bob takes a sip, smiles, and takes another one)

**Starforce** : "Thank you! I like it..."

**Shina** : "You're welcome."

(she glides off)

**Ladyhawk** (sipping her tea): "You look like you have something, there."

**Starforce** : "Whoever's responsible for these thefts is building some sort of projector. They're cautious, too, because there are parts for a small version as well as a much larger version."

**Ladyhawk** : "The small version is a prototype?"

**Starforce** (sipping more tea): "Likely."

**Ladyhawk** : "You said something wasn't making sense, though."

**Starforce** : "Yeah. The projector's throwing energy at a frequency which off the top of my head won't DO anything!"

**Ladyhawk** : "Did you make a mistake?"

**Starforce** : "Both the prototype and the large-scale version are operating at the exact same frequency range." (beat, another sip of tea) "My mistakes usually aren't *that* consistent."

**Ladyhawk** : "So they're being built this way deliberately..." (beat) "Give me the frequency ranges, and I'll make some calls."

**Starforce** : "Good idea. I can use the computers at work tomorrow as well to do some higher-powered modeling. Perhaps I'm missing something." (beat as he gathers the receipts and paperwork back into the original folder) "Do you mind if I take all this?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Not at all."

**Starforce** (finishing his tea): "Okay then. We'll have this cracked tomorrow for certain." (he scribbles briefly on the back of an unexamined receipt and hands it to Julie) "The frequency ranges you want to give to your other contacts are these."

(he stands up and walks to the Dining Room entrance)

**Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy?"

(Bob stops in the entrance, one eyebrow raised)

**Ladyhawk** : "Thank you."

**Starforce** (with a slight smile): "Good night, Ninjette."

(he vanishes toward the Mud Room and Guest Apartment. Shina glides in afterward, holding Merlyn)

**Shina** (sitting down): "There, Julie-san. That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

**Ladyhawk** (angry): "You're trying to play matchmaker for both of us, aren't you?"

**Shina** : "You needed technical assistance, which just happens to live under the same roof as you do." (beat) "The fact that you two are attracted to each other is what you Americans call a 'bonus effect'."

**Ladyhawk** (too quickly): "I am NOT attracted to Bob!"

(Julie and Shina stare at each other. Merlyn jumps out of Shina's arms, saunters down the table to Julie, and chirps at her)

**Ladyhawk** (picking Merlyn up): "His cat, however, is another matter..."

(Shina chuckles, which is joined by Julie's laughter. Merlyn chirps again and purrs as Julie pets him)

* * *

(CEO Office, ProStar, Plano, TX. Lunch the next day)

(Bob enters with a sack of Chinese food. There is rain on the windows of Ted's office, and Bob is still wet from having to cross Granite Park in that rain)

**Starforce** : "Miserable day out. Hope you guys are happy."

**Ladyhawk** : "We will be after we're full."

**Starforce** (muttering): "What a bunch of mercenaries."

(he hands everyone's orders out, then starts breaking chopsticks for his lunch)

**Ranger** : "What do you guys have?"

**Ladyhawk** : "I had Bob help me look over the robberies last night."

**Ranger** (eyebrows raised): "Oh?"

**Ladyhawk/Starforce** (to Ted): "Stop it."

(beat)

**Ranger** : "So what's our burglar doing?"

**Starforce** (shoveling some General Tso's into his mouth): "He's building something."

**Ranger** : "Could either one of you be more specific?"

**Ladyhawk** : "It seems to be some sort of neurokinetic projector."

(Bob looks at Julie, eyebrows raised, while trying to eat his lunch)

**Ranger** : "Go on."

**Ladyhawk** (around a mouthful of Szechuan Beef): "I spoke with my grandfather before I went to bed last night, he made some calls overnight, and I had 3 messages on my answering machine when I got into work." (turns to Bob) "Those frequencies which you were drawing a blank on last night, Nerd-Boy?"

**Starforce** : "Yeah?"

**Ladyhawk** : "They're common frequencies associated with neurokinesis and bioelectric manipulation."

(Bob's eyebrows climb his forehead again)

**Ranger** : "Are your sources sure about this?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Yes. The JSDF has recent and extensive experience in dealing with neurokinetic villains."

**Ranger** (to Bob): "Anything you can add to this?"

**Starforce** (around another mouthful of General Tso's): "Well, it turns out I missed something on my initial reverse-engineering last night. What I thought were projectors are actually AMPLIFIERS."

**Ranger** : "Neurokinetic amplifiers?"

**Starforce** (swallows): "Got it in one, based on what Ninjette just said."

**Ranger** : "So how does your car figure into all this?"

**Starforce** : "How else are you going to power a continental-scale amplifier?"

(beat. Starforce casually downs another mouthful of his lunch as Ted and Julie recover from the shock)

**Ranger/Ladyhawk** : "WHAT?!?"

**Starforce** : "Which word did you two not understand?"

**Ladyhawk** (eyes wide): "Continental."

**Starforce** (eating another mouthful of General Tso's): "Okay. Whatever our bad guy is projecting, he's going to do over a radius of at least 5,000 kilometers."

(beat)

**Ranger** : "Good God!"

**Starforce** : "Yeah."

**Ranger** : "Where is he setting up?"

**Starforce** : "If you had let me fly that sensor sweep I suggested yesterday, I could have answered that for you right now."

**Ranger** : "Yesterday, we didn't know what he was going to DO with your car. Today is a different matter altogether."

**Starforce** (around his last mouthful of General Tso's): "Is that a 'yes'?"

**Ranger** (beat): "Yes. Do not attack when you find where your car is. Call me."

**Starforce** (putting his chopsticks into his container): "Understood, boss."

**Ladyhawk** : "Shouldn't we call Kent and Bowser now?"

**Ranger** : "Ya think?"

* * *

(North of Texas Stadium, Irving, TX. Sunset)

(Starforce is 10,000 feet up, flying west. When he's not monitoring his Detect Energy, he glances nervously at the airplanes inbound and outbound from the airport ahead)

**Starforce** : "Uh, guys? Are you sure I'm safe at this altitude?"

**Ladyhawk** (over radio): "Relax, Nerd-boy. You're nowhere near the approach-departure paths tonight."

**Starforce** : "Good, because I don't wanna be the cause of the leadoff story on tomorrow's national news." (beat) "Have you done anything like this before, Ninjette?"

**Ladyhawk** (over radio): "Private pilot's license in Japan. That's where I learned to read an aviation chart."

**Starforce** (impressed): "Really?"

**Ladyhawk** (over radio): "Really. Their charts are just like American charts." (beat) "Except they're in Kanji."

**Ranger** (over radio): "Guys? Focus."

**Starforce** : "Aw, DAD..."

(an alert light flashes in the corner of Starforce's mask)

**Starforce** : "Wait one. Got a hit."

**Ranger** (over radio): "Location?"

**Starforce** : "Looks like an industrial park 2 miles southeast of DFW. East of Belt Line Road and closer to the 114 freeway than the 183."

**Ranger** (over radio): "Can you hold that position and descend to 1,000? Spiritual Warrior will need a better picture of the landing zone for the teleport."

**Starforce** : "Yes. Stand by."

(Starforce hovers, then drops vertically)

**Starforce** (internal monologue): [[I should have screamed in terror while I did this]]

(beat. Starforce arrests his fall at 1,000 feet as instructed)

**Starforce** : "Okay. I'm in position."

**Spiritual Warrior** : ((you were wise not to prank everyone while descending. Ranger would have chewed you out))

**Starforce** : ((you're in my head? Didn't know you could DO that!))

**Spiritual Warrior** : ((didn't know either until I tried. Is that a parking lot you're looking at just to the building's right?))

**Starforce** : ((yes)) (beat) ((can you do your Vulcan mind-meld link thing with the rest of the team, too? Our neurokinetic gizmo-builder might be scanning radio frequencies))

**Spiritual Warrior** : ((good point. I will do that after I teleport))

(tense pause, then there is a flash of light behind the dumpster to the east of the building over which Starforce is hovering)

**Spiritual Warrior** : ((got you again))

**Ranger** : ((everyone linked?))

**Ladyhawk/Mr. Bassman/Spiritual Warrior/Starforce** : ((yes))

**Ranger** : ((here's the plan. Starforce, stay put where you are. Scan with infrared and your energy detectors, call out anything we need to know))

**Starforce** : ((yes sir))

**Ranger** : ((Ladyhawk, break into the building and scout it. If attacked, defend yourself but do not counterattack unless I say so))

**Ladyhawk** : ((I could be outnumbered. Or outmatched))

**Ranger** : ((but if you pay attention, they can't hit you. I need to see how our opponent or opponents fight before I bring the rest of the team into battle))

**Ladyhawk** (skeptical): ((okay))

(beat)

**Ranger** : ((NOW?))

**Ladyhawk** : ((and to think I turned down a job with the JSDF to come back to America...))

* * *

(Warehouse 2 miles southeast of DFW International Airport, Irving, TX. One minute later)

(Ladyhawk has made it all the way to a side door uneventfully)

**Ladyhawk** : ((our occupant seems rather trusting))

**Mr. Bassman** : ((maybe you've seen too many Bond movies?))

**Ladyhawk** : ((I'd expect *that* comment from Nerd-boy, not you))

**Mr. Bassman** (smiling): ((I like being unexpected))

**Ladyhawk** : ((okay, hush up. Lockpicking in progress))

(she has the door open in short order. Walking in, she closes it silently behind her)

**Starforce** : ((you want to go to the far end of the warehouse from where you entered))

**Ladyhawk** : ((got it)) (beat, shakes her head) ((how come my vision's so weird now?))

**Spiritual Warrior** : ((Starforce is broadcasting his sensor scans. I am correcting it for range and viewing angle before superimposing it on what you're seeing))

**Ladyhawk** : ((oh)) (beat) ((so that's Nerd-boy's car ahead and to the left behind the crates?))

**Starforce** : ((it's the reactor in it))

**Ladyhawk** : ((cool))

**Starforce** : ((I'm surprised you haven't noticed the humanoid lifeform yet in close proximity to the car))

**Ladyhawk** : ((I refuse to worry about that problem until it's time)) (beat) ((are you sure that's not me?))

**Starforce** : ((positive. There are two moving forms resembling humans, approximate surface temperature 37 celsius. You're the obviously female form))

**Ladyhawk** : ((you can make out THAT much detail from a quarter-mile up? Creepy))

**Starforce** : ((perhaps now would not be a good time to mention what I can do with my penetrating radar))

**Ranger** : ((guys, FOCUS))

(beat)

**Starforce** : ((I can detect embarrasment from a quarter-mile away on IR. Wow))

(Ladyhawk lets that remark slide. She is finally at the crates and now has a good view of what's on the other side)

**Ladyhawk** : ((I see him now. Male caucasian, about five-eleven, looks like a mad scientist stereotype. White lab coat, gloves, ridiculous-looking googles)) (beat) ((seems happy enough, he's humming stuff Nerd-boy played on the piano at the party a couple of nights ago))

**Starforce** : ((Pastor, can you relay to me what Ladyhawk's hearing?))

**Spiritual Warrior** : ((done))

**Starforce** : (( _Piano Man_ in C?)) (beat, makes INT roll) ((guys, we know him. That's the doctor who treated my wrists after the party))

**Ranger** : ((the guitar player?))

**Starforce** : ((positive. That's Matt Fuseli's voice))

**Ladyhawk** : ((you're right. That DOES sort of look like him)) (beat) ((and he was *so* charming, too. Damn))

**Starforce** : ((aren't you glad you found out before your first date?))

**Ladyhawk** (angry): ((NERD-BOY...))

**Starforce** (suddenly serious): ((before you do anything hasty, Ninjette, be aware that Dr. Fuseli's *entire* *body* is radiating neurokinetic energy))

**Ranger** : ((WHAT?))

**Starforce** : ((except for around his gloves, it's low-level. I had to really dial the sensitivity up to resolve it))

(Starforce misses an INT roll, so he doesn't connect what he's seen with Ladyhawk's forensic accounting research from the previous night)

(Ranger makes his and catches the significance of the neurokinetic emissions being stronger around his gloves)

**Ranger** : ((Ladyhawk, assume he can project ranged neurokinetic attacks. Can you stay out of the line of fire of his gloves?))

**Ladyhawk** : ((yes))

**Ranger** : ((then I think it's time you introduced yourself to Dr. Fuseli))

**Ladyhawk** : ((understood))

* * *

(Biomaster's warehouse, Irving, TX. One second later)

(jumper cables extend out from under the hood of Bob's Corvette to a large, glowing cylinder inside a metallic frame. A control panel has been rigged on the other side of the room. Crates partially obstruct the view of the laboratory setup from the rest of the warehouse)

(Ladyhawk appears from behind the crates and leans up against them, arms folded)

**Ladyhawk** : ((just like Nerd-boy when he's working a problem. Totally oblivious))

**Ranger** : ((perhaps if you were less subtle?))

**Ladyhawk** (rolling eyes): ((you *realize* that goes against everything I've ever been taught))

(She clears her throat. Biomaster looks over and jumps, startled)

**Biomaster** : "How did YOU get there?"

**Ladyhawk** (sultry): "From the shadows. Where else would I have come from?"

**Biomaster** : "You, my lady, may dangle prepositions for me any time! You are..."

**Ladyhawk** (sauntering into the lab space): "Call me Ladyhawk."

**Biomaster** : "Very well, Ladyhawk. You may call *me* Biomaster."

**Ladyhawk** : "Imposing."

**Biomaster** : "Thank you! I regret I was unable to procure chocolate or a boquet for you, as I wasn't expecting visitors tonight."

**Ladyhawk** : "If that's a rain check, I accept."

**Spiritual Warrior** : ((is all the sexual tension necessary?))

**Mr. Bassman** : ((for me, yes))

**Ladyhawk** : "So what do you do here, Biomaster?"

**Biomaster** (now moving himself, laterally relative to Ladyhawk): "I build things."

**Starforce** : ((he's moving to clear my car and whatever big thing he's building next to it from his firing arc))

**Ladyhawk** : "What kind of things?"

(she springs into the air just as he extends a gauntlet. A red-tinged beam hits the floor of the warehouse where she had just been standing)

**Biomaster** : "None of your business..." (beat, reacquires Ladyhawk, who has landed from her leap between himself and Bob's car) "Damn, you're quick."

**Ladyhawk** (moving laterally so that she and Biomaster are almost orbiting one another): "I like a man who can take a lady dancing in his own workplace..."

(she dives for his control consoles as he fires his gauntlets high. Biomaster misses again, Ladyhawk has vanished)

**Biomaster** (running toward where he last saw her): "Don't run away! The fun's just getting..."

(his feet hit the cloud of marbles that have suddenly appeared across the floor [Change Environment -6 to DEX rolls for 2 phases, 1 meter area effect]. Biomaster misses his DEX roll and lands on his butt. Ladyhawk vaults over his head as this happens and vanishes over by Bob's car)

**Biomaster** : "DAMMIT!"

**Ranger** (to Ladyhawk): ((shuriken next. I need to see his reflexes in action))

**Ladyhawk** : ((understood))

(she sees a loose pipe by her feet. Thinking quickly, she grabs it and throws it to her left as Biomaster gets up)

(as Biomaster looks in the direction of the pipe's landing, Ladyhawk springs up from behind Bob's Corvette and throws 3 shuriken at him as hard as possible. Biomaster twists with almost impossible speed, but still gets hit in his left arm with one shuriken for 1 BODY)

**Biomaster** (pulling the shuriken out of his arm): "OW!"

**Ladyhawk** : ((all three of them should have hit))

**Ranger** : ((I saw that)) (beat) ((okay, we can make him bleed))

(Biomaster sweeps a red beam from one of his gauntlets at Ladyhawk. It should have hit, except that she made her Acrobatics roll and her Artful Dodging power kicked in)

**Biomaster** : "STAND STILL, DAMN YOU!"

**Ladyhawk** (continuing to tumble, somersault, and evade away, Biomaster's beam sweeping after her): "Such a temper! I don't like that in a man..."

**Ranger** : ((okay, battle plan. Starforce, start moving NOW, let yourself in through the roof if you have to. Spiritual Warrior, whatever that thing is next to Bob's car, break it. Bulk up now before we go in. Bassman, on my order make a big hole in the side of the building, then attack Biomaster at range.))

**Ladyhawk** : ((a little help here, guys? I'm starting to get winded...))

(Biomaster stops firing his beam, panting. Ladyhawk crouches on the control console, also panting)

**Biomaster** : "Other than your shuriken, you seem to be rather ineffective. WHY were you sent to deal with me?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Ever heard of Sun Tzu?"

**Biomaster** : "Yes..."

**Ladyhawk** : "Well, if it was good enough for him, it's good enough for ME!"

(Ladyhawk's gymnastic-style tumbling sequence is good enough so that Biomaster misses her AGAIN)

**Biomasster** (using his 'Great Intellect' multipower): "You're performing RECONNAISANCE?!?"

**Ladyhawk** (catching her breath): "Took you long enough to figure that out..."

(the wall behind the console explodes into shrapnel under Mr. Bassman's Infrasonic Liquefaction)

**Ranger** : "And now, we know how to FIGHT you!"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior appears next to the construct by Bob's car and takes a two-handed swing at it with Khereviel, nearly cutting all the way through it. The explosion of sparks and energy from it is quite spectacular)

**Biomaster** (firing his gauntlets at Spiritual Warrior): "YOU WRECKED MY AMPLIFIER!"

(Biomaster hits Spiritual Warrior with a 10d6 STR Drain for -39 STR, taking him down to 21 STR. He staggers from the sudden loss of strength, almost dropping Khereviel)

(Mr. Bassman sonic-teleports to one side and hits Biomaster with a 12d6 penetrating infrasonic blast, doing 13 STUN and 6 meters of knockback. Biomaster makes his breakfall roll, catiching himself against the base of the amplifier for no extra damage)

(Ranger hits Biomaster with a full-speed move-by punch for 16 STUN and 13 meters of knockback. He makes his Breakfall roll again, taking no further damage but ending up kneeling over by where Ladyhawk had jumped to avoid the melee)

(Before he can get up, Ladyhawk puts 3 shuriken into his leg for 3 BODY and 15 STUN. Screaming, the damaged leg collapses from under him

(the roof explodes as Starforce comes through at full combat speed. His move-through on Biomaster does 36 STUN, *finally* knocking him out)

**Starforce** (picking himself up off of Biomaster's body): "Did I miss anything?"

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Biomaster's warehouse, half an hour later

(PRIMUS and local authorities are now on the scene. Biomaster is cuffed and his obvious tech removed from his body; technicians are examining the partially-wrecked amplifier)

(Ranger walks up to Starforce, looking at the amplifier)

**Starforce** : "A little more elegant than I thought it would look when I first reconstructed its design from all the stolen parts last night."

**Ranger** : "A shame we had to wreck it."

**Starforce** : "If PRIMUS can find his small-scale prototype, that should be intact."

**Ranger** : "Was it ready for use?"

**Starforce** : "Scarily enough, yes. He may have started attempting to use it as early as tonight."

**Ranger** : "That's a little too close for comfort."

(awkward pause)

**Starforce** : "If you're waiting for me to say either 'I told you so' or 'we should have gone with my plan from yesterday,' forget it. Your plan took him down in two seconds when the shooting started."

**Ranger** : "Is that an apology for what happened yesterday?"

**Starforce** : "As close as it's gonna get until I learn how to do it better."

(they chuckle and walk outside of the wrecked warehouse. The rest of TASK FORCE waits by a PRIMUS-liveried APC which will take him into more permanent custody)

**Starforce** : "So when do I get my car back?"

**Ranger** : "PRIMUS will drop it back off at the manor tomorrow morning sometime." (beat) "After they get done photographing and x-raying it."

**Starforce** : "They'd be better off paying me to build one for them..."

(Ladyhawk walks over as they arrive)

**Ladyhawk** : "Status update on Spiritual Warrior. Whatever Biomaster hit him with, he's almost fully recovered."

**Ranger** : "Good. And our prisoner?"

**Ladyhawk** : "That's the funny thing. I nailed him pretty good several times with thrown shuriken during the fight, but he appears to have completely healed that damage since then."

**Ranger** : "Does PRIMUS know that?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Yes. I pointed it out to them."

(a squad of agents escorts Biomaster out of the warehouse and to the back of the APC)

**Biomaster** : "You may think you've had the last laugh against me, heroes! You won't be laughing when I'm free again..."

**Ranger** : "That might be a while, Dr. Fuseli."

**Mr. Bassman** : "You don' mind if we don' hold our breath waitin' Bio-mon?"

**Biomaster** (struggling against his agents): "They laughed at Einstein! They laughed at the Wright Brothers!"

**Mr. Bassman** : "They laughed at Bozo the Clown too, mon. Your point?"

**Biomaster** : "YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING WHEN I UNLEASH THE FULL POWER OF NERUOKINETIC MANIPULATION AGAINST..."

(the doors of the APC slam shut)

**Ladyhawk** : "He's a live one."

(as TASK FORCE walks away from the APC, PRIMUS agent Forbes walks up to them)

**Forbes** : "We're just about done here, guys. With Biomaster secure, we won't be needing any of you until the trial."

**Ranger** : "Glad to be of service."

**Forbes** : "A question, before you go."

**Ranger** : "Certainly."

**Forbes** : "Your team isn't anywhere near as active as those in other cities. Is there something going on that we can help with?"

**Ranger** : "Lieutenant, TASK FORCE would prefer to specialize in dealing with problems that neither local law enforcement nor PRIMUS can handle. It cuts down on a lot of unneccessary stress between all our organizations that way."

(everyone misses a PER roll, so they don't see what looks to be an agent open up the back of the APC, stroll out, and casually pick up an evidence container packed nearby)

**Starforce** : "A quick question? You said you were about done here. Did you find a small prototype of the neurokinetic amplifer we wrecked?"

**Forbes** : "No. Should we have?"

**Starforce** (puzzled): "Then where did he put it?"

(Agent Forbes makes his PER roll and sees the agent with the evidence container)

**Forbes** (to the agent): "Excuse me? Agent? What do you think you're doing with..."

(the agent leaps into the APC. The driver that was already in his seat is unceremoniously dumped out the door, unconscious. The door slams as the motor roars to life, and with a squeal of abused tires the APC shoots out of the parking lot)

(Ladyhawk is the first to arrive)

**Ladyhawk** : "Unconscious!"

**Starforce** (looking with Detect Energy): "From a neurokinetic attack!" (beat, to Ranger) "That was BIOMASTER that just drove off!"

**Forbes** : "With his gauntlets! That was the evidence container he stole!"

**Mr. Bassman** : "But he couldn't use his powers wit'out dem, mon!"

(Starforce finally makes that INT roll he missed earlier in the night)

**Starforce** (facepalming himself repeatedly): "Dammit dammit dammit dammit DAMMIT!"

**Ranger** : "What is it, Starforce?"

**Starforce** : "Biomaster IS capable of using his neurokinetic powers *without* his gauntlets! He just can't use them AT RANGE!" (beat) "The clues were all there... Dammit, WHY didn't I see that before?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Then what do his gauntlets do?"

**Starforce** : "You know that prototype neurokinetic amplifier I kept insisting had to be somewhere around here, based on his thefts?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Yes..."

**Starforce** : "The prototype was his *gauntlets*."

* * *

(fin)


End file.
